fantastical_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Afanarćustre
Race Names Native Name: they have no name for themselves Alternative Names: Afanarćustre , Afanći , Slimander Common Names: slime salamander Scientific Names: Amfibiüm Samandriüm Traditional Names: ??? Other Races Ancestral Races: unknown Similar Race: none Race Hybrids: none Classification Major: beast / amphibian Minor: salamander Biological Sex: female / male / intersex Physical Size: medium-small Elemental Affinity: none Innate Magic: non-magic being Nourishment Food: carnivores that will eat maggots, worms, larvae and in general most insects ; sometimes cannibalistic Water: absorbed through the skin Other: none Abilities Natural: 'water-breathing, air-breathing, swimming, bitter poison slime excretion '''Learnable: '+ swimming speed, mud concealment 'Hindrances: '- speed on land '''Skills Traditional: 'hunting, fishing '''Learnable: '+ swimming speed '''Unable to be Learned: '''smithing '''Magic Enchanting: seen as immoral to kill living beings in order to add magical attributes to items or beings Grimoires: seen as immoral to bend the will of other beings to your own Golæms: seen as impractical for their simple way of life Stićwa: seen as immoral to stitch together makeshift beasts of one's own design Portals: seen as unnecessary for they have no need to travel long distances from home Scrolls: seen as an acceptable alternative to enchanting, though this race cannot naturally read nor write and so must learn Tomes: seen as an acceptable alternative to enchanting, though this race cannot naturally read nor write and so must learn Runes: seen as an acceptable alternative to enchanting Rituals: mixed feelings on the intended purpose of a ritual, accepts ritualistic prayer and discourages the binding of a free will to another being Seals: seen as immoral to entrap another being against their will Spells: shy away from active magic such as fire but love water-based spells Tools: doesn't understand the varied tools of magic and what they are used for, may closely observe them curiously but lose interest Potions: would drink a potion not knowing what it does Ingredients: would eat an ingredient, especially ones that are alive Raw Elements: lives among strong land and water elements Magic Beings: will stay away from a being engulfed in flames but will be friendly with a being of water Magic Users: will stay away from those that use fire but draw near to those that wield water Occupations Traditional: assigned roles based on the population's needs such as hunting and fishing Acceptable: certain individuals are given roles that best fit their skills such as scouting for potential dangers Forbidden: roles that are not a good fit for an individual are discouraged such as anything nearby or associated with fire or heat Beliefs Identity: believe in individualism, recognize dual genders Faith & Religion: do not recognize any deities nor are they devoted to a pantheon Spirituality: not spiritual Superstition: do not have any superstitions Morals: value family and kin but will flee from danger Tolerances: as long as those near mean no harm they are tolerated Neutral Views: are neutral to those that mean them no harm Oppositions: fire is painful and those that wield it will be met with fearful chirps and squeaks Communication Methods Major Language Group: none Native Language: they have no name for the sounds they make, outsiders call it Stridü Sounds: chirps and squeaks Dialect: none Items Clothing: none Accessories: none Weapons: none, are able to bite with needle-sharp teeth Armors: none, their skin is covered in a poisonous slime which they are immune to and their skin heals quickly with no infection Tools: none Locations Environmental Regions: freshwater streams, creeks, rivers, ponds, springs, lakes, swamps, marshes Civilizations: organized roles and groupings centered around freshwater Structures: none Native Territories: certain lakes scattered about are where the first Afanarćustre emerged from, they migrated to other bodies of water during seasons of plentiful rain Population Increase per Year: 600 for 3 per day Decrease per Year: 700 or 3-4 per day'Scarcity of this Race (abundant, common, uncommon, rare, threatened, mythic, extinct):' common Lifespan in Years: 50